Nicholas Schleswig-Holstein
Nicholas is a young boy who is keen to adventure the lands of Amestris and the other nations neighbouring. It is his biggest dreams to become a travelling alchemist writing of his adventures. Appearance Nicholas' appearances is of a young man who is of average build but in perfect form of being fit, enough to give attention to the ladies in Central. He is usually seen wearing his coat with a fury hoodie as the ice alchemy he performs can take a toll on his body as chilling factor. Its side-affect. He also has brown hair and eyes and wears a lighter coloured plain shirt under the jacket. Underneath white gloves on Nick's hands, on the palms both right and left. Nicholas' transmutation circle has printed on as a tattoo to make it easier for his transmutations and so it doesn't get ruined like Mustang's gloves. Personality Despite his laid back or lazy attitude and his argumentative nature. Nick can be seen as a caring and compassionate person, as for when he is battling he would sometimes hold back and end up getting himself seriously hurt just so they don't. He is also a mad animal lover sometimes picking up stray's and nurturing them till they recover. He does this by using the money he had saved from when he was a State Alchemist. History Abilities Alchemic Abilities Water - Nick’s abilities with manipulating water is as powerful as letting him control the atmospheric vapour, allowing him to levitate to a certain height (17 meters), but Nick is also able to materialise the water from the atmosphere to the size of a pool, and shows this ability for a half hour going without fatigue. Ice - Nick’s ice abilities are so extreme that the Furhrer was shocked to see what Nick was able to accomplish. Nicks abilities with the ice manipulation technique means he can create a weapon like a spear or swords that are being manipulated to work like lock-on missiles, or to freeze the surrounding environment just like he did during his alchemy exam. As Nicholas gains more experience he is able to freeze people blood just like Isaac . Blood - A technique rarely used, as Nick might be jailed for this, but it allows Nicholas to manipulate the blood. (Covering 80% of the human body) In one’s body at certain distance, Nick’s being at a radius of 25 meters. This is used as a counter measure to eliminate more than five targets. Fighting abilities: '''Nick’s fighting abilities are that of great skill and speed, although this is Nick’s worst skill he is still able to hold off the Furhrer in a close-combat battle. '''Weapons: * Sword - created from his ice alchemy, and also from the earth - which Nick has limited experience in this but still able to transmute. * Whip - created through the use of his water alchemy * Spear/Lance - Made from ice that is not easily melted. * Ice Golems Category:Alchemist Category:Male Category:State Alchemists